Founders Books
Founders Books is a chain of bookstores found throughout Columbia. They primarily sell Founders' propaganda, particularly books in the Duke and Dimwit series to instill in children a sense of patriotism and to indoctrinate them into the Founders' ideals. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth come across many different shops and businesses during their trek through Columbia. Founders Books is one such chain of business. Though never a required venture point, useful items or narrative elements can usually be found inside. Soldier's Field This branch of Founders Books in Soldiers Field has oversized statues of Duke and Dimwit aiming their weapons above the entrance. Once inside, Booker and Elizabeth can find a Voxophone. Elizabeth will peruse the books and ask Booker if he is interested in gardening. A Duke & Dimwit book "The Burden of Strength" is available for sale. Looting the cash register will cause the citizens lounging inside to become hostile. Emporia A second branch of Founders Books appears in the Grand Central Depot in Emporia. It is located just before the one-way turnstiles that lead to the elevator to Downtown Emporia. Before passing through the turnstiles, Elizabeth will ask about exploring the bookstore first. The entrance can be lockpicked with a Dollar Bill and a Veni! Vidi! Vigor! machine flanking the doors. Once inside, a Gear is available on the counter. Two Voxophones can be found on the upper floor and the basement. The lower floor contains a reading room. Exploring it will trigger several Vox Populi to walk down the stairs. Picking up the Sally! Voxophone is required to activate a quest to open the hidden backroom in The Salty Oyster in order to rescue a woman seemingly held captive within. Downtown Emporia Another branch of Founders Books can be found in the Thoroughfare of the Financial District next to a Patriot's Pride and a Parker & Co. Excelsior Brand Canned Meats. However, like many other establishments in the area, the bookstore has been ransacked by the Vox Populi during their uprising. The sign has been defaced with red paint and books are spilling out the doorway, making the store inaccessible. New Discoveries Gear *One random Gear is located on the counter in Grand Central Depot branch. Voxophones *Soldier's Field *#Rosalind Lutece - Viewing the Infinite - On the upper level ledge, behind the counter. *Grand Central Depot *#Rosalind Lutece - A Window - Sitting on a counter in front of a teddy bear, on the upper floor. *#Ronald Frank - Sally! - On a coffee table near a sofa, on the bottom floor. Gallery ''BioShock Infinite'' Soldier's Field Other-boardwalklitho-thm-03-1.jpg|''Concept art for Founders Books.'' BI Founders Books Soldier's Field1.png BI Founders Books Soldier's Field2.png BI Founders Books Soldier's Field3.png BI Founders Books Soldier's Field4.png BI Founders Books Soldier's Field5.png Emporia BI Founders Books Emporia GrandCentralDepot1.png BI Founders Books Emporia GrandCentralDepot2.png BI Founders Books Emporia GrandCentralDepot3.png BI Founders Books Emporia GrandCentralDepot4.png BI Founders Books Emporia GrandCentralDepot5.png BI Founders Books Emporia GrandCentralDepot6.png ''Clash in the Clouds The Columbian Archeological Society CitC The Columbian Archeological Society Founder's Books & Lewis Brothers.jpg|''A Founders Books sponsored bookshelf behind the counter. Behind the Scenes *The model of Duke's face on the marque is also used for the Duke's Choice Concessions marque. The background is also used for the marque of Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe, Columbia Creamery and Duke's Choice Concessions. Category:Columbia Businesses Category:Columbia Entertainment Category:Soldier's Field Category:Emporia Category:Downtown Emporia